


Mutual Respect

by IsaAsimov



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-12
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-13 11:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5706379
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IsaAsimov/pseuds/IsaAsimov
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Post-Hostile Takeover. Cat knows the secret, but Kara still doesn't trust her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mutual Respect

Supergirl was exhausted, all the memories from the last days still caught in her mind. The hacking chaos, the bursting, gawky tenderness she had felt for… Then that balcony trap, the super-interviewing villain forcing (or convincing?) her to strip off her glasses. And after a whole weekend fighting Kryptonians; after an endless workday of teasing, lying and, well, the cat and mouse game, there she was.

Standing in Cat Grant's office, stiff fists behind her back, Kara Danvers watched as the smug woman made an overview of her arguments - of why she, the “meek assistant”, was the girl of steel and how they could employ her image to overthrow the Daily Planet, so Perry and Lois would finally…

\- I'm sorry, Ms. Grant! - Kara cut her off with no real effort to hide the impatience in her voice. - I'm sorry, but as I told you, I am not…

\- Oh, Kiera, please. - Cat sighed, sitting on the couch. - Please, I honestly thought we had some mutual respect by now, so quit the blatant…

\- Mutual respect? You told the world Superman is my cousin! - The girl gasped, careless about the slip, her job or anything beyond her pulsing veins. - You, you are so sure I am this powerful alien and yet, you can't say my damn name right. And now that you believe you have Supergirl on a leash, of course you want to exploit her, but do you know what really shocks me? Not your lack of empathy, no! That's just who you choose to be everyday. What makes me want to cry is my dumbness. I was so fool, so stupid for believing you respected Supergirl as a hero, when you only see her as a source of money, because…

\- Ok, stop.

\- There is nothing else you value as much as…

\- Enough!… You better sit, you're trembling. - Cat snapped, pointing at the other end of the couch. When Kara complied, she walked to the bar across her office, coming back with a bottle of water.

\- Listen. - Cat murmured after the blushing girl rebuffed the water with a head shake. - I know I must apologize for damaging your privacy and, maybe, being overly critical of your inexperience at that time. Anyway, I do respect you as a hero, Supergirl. Not because I branded you, not for your family bonds, not for the cape. But because you've proved yourself to have a good heart and now I have faith in you. - She whispered this last part, making Kara curse herself for smiling. - So I understand your unwillingness to trust me and it's fine. I assure you things will go back to normal, as if we never had this conversation and I'm still your clueless boss from a week ago. Whatever works for your inner whiny child. Just let me tell you that even if you obviously don't need me or anyone to help you grow up and excel, I am here. I respect you and I am grateful... Kara.

Now bursting into giggles, Kara quickly came closer to embrace the stunned woman.

\- I trust you, Ms. Grant. - She was still giggling when Cat timidly patted her back. - Of course I do.

\- Well, I'm…

Glad, Cat would say, but a clumsy kiss stopped her.

\- I-I'm sorry. - Kara stuttered, a mix of joy and concern. - But if _this,_ this talk… If any of this meant more than just fellowship gentleness for you…

Then they fell in silence, expectant silence. Kara could barely contain her squirm, but Cat stopped to look at the big picture, _their_ big picture, its brightness spreading to her smile as she (doubting her own sanity) leaned to nuzzle the girl's forehead.

\- Let's… Let's say it meant. Of course it meant.  



End file.
